Heroes Phantasia
Heroes Phantasia is a Play Station Portable game that was released in Japan on January 19th in 2012.As of February 2016 there is no English adaption of the game announced, and while fan made translations have been discussed, there is not current fan translation of the game. Menu guides General game play Game Controls In field controls: No function. No function. Change displayed (In field) character forward (If applicable). Change displayed (In field) character backward (If applicable). No function. No function. Party options screen. Zone map. Navigation button. Navigation button. Navigation button. Navigation button. In combat Pause game. No function. If pressed quickly, can escape battle with higher chance, if pressed during defensive turn will pause the battle progress to allow for team adjustment and defense activation, On offensive turn will activate the R menu (Escape, turn end, and declare victory). If any character has the required PP, pressing L+Character button will activate special attack. Tap to fire basic attack, hold t hen release to fire charged attack (Will charge up to 200), will activate defensive stance during the defense turn. Tap to fire basic attack, hold t hen release to fire charged attack (Will charge up to 200), will activate defensive stance during the defense turn. Tap to fire basic attack, hold t hen release to fire charged attack (Will charge up to 200), will activate defensive stance during the defense turn. Tap to fire basic attack, hold t hen release to fire charged attack (Will charge up to 200), will activate defensive stance during the defense turn. Shift team order vertically, switch to Secondary team members when applicable. Shift team members horizontally, switch to secondary team members when applicable. Shift team order vertically, switch to defensive team members when applicable. Shift team members horizontally, switch to secondary team members when applicable. Brave points Brave points determine how well you fair in battle. You receive a slight bonus to HP and PP by not assigning them, but the difficulty you receive by gimping your team is not worth the offset, as the bonus is truly minuscule. It is worth mentioning that there is no one perfect stat build for every character, or even every situation, the good thing about this however is that Brave points can be adjusted at will (other than when actually in combat). Strength: Increases attack power Defense: Reduce damage taken from enemies Charm: Increases HP recover (Useful stat for clerics), increases heroic score at high levels Connectivity: More Ap per turn, so more attacks per turn Attack Power: Increases offensive skills and recovery skills Accuracy: Decreases your chances to miss and makes it harder for enemies to defend against you. Hit number: Increases the amount of times you can hit per chance, also increases your combo score. Critical Hit Rate: Increases your odds to land critical blows. Battle Strategies Defensive team tactic When coming across a boss that seems to be obliterating your team, it might be best to consider setting up a secondary team. The best way to go about this is to first look at the characters base stats in the brave points window. Go through each character set and find the one with the highest defense that isn't your attacker. This is easy to accomplish by either setting the team up before you begin applying brave points (recommended) Or holding down the until all of the brave point bars are empty. Once you've found your defensive character, put all of your brave points into defense until you max out the bar. Open your party window, go to member. Once the window is open tap , then use the arrow buttons to find the character you want to set defender for. (this can be done by highlighting the character and then hitting , use the arrow buttons to highlight an empty slot, or just select a team member you wish to replace and hit . Be advised however, that some characters are position locked, and may only work in a certain position, for example, Cleo from Orphen's team can only be placed in the upper left box, which places her on the front lines in combat. Do one of these defenders for each attacker, and remove any other characters from their secondary team until your need for a defensive team member is over. When in combat, you have only a few seconds on the defensive turn to activate the defensive battle pause (You can see this in the upper right hand corner during combat), press it to stop the enemy attack for a few moments. hit the arrow keys until your attackers are moved out for your defenders. In most, if not all circumstances, you cannot put a defender on the main character, nor can you switch them out for someone more powerful/favored. After your defense team is out, press each of their attack keys right before your enemy attacks you to put them in defense mode. Once the enemy turn is over, switch them out for your attackers. Be advised that if either character dies, it will take the other one out of the fight until they recover. For example, if Orphen has Cleo as his defender, and Cleo is killed by the enemy, both Cleo and Orphen will be out of the fight until they recover at least half of their HP. It is advised for at the least the first round to take the brunt of the enemy attack in order to use your PP for special attacks in the next round, as defending will use some of your PP. It's a good idea to save regularly especially before boss fights, just in case. Sacrifice This tactic is best used after all members of the team have exhausted their PP supply on special attacks against a difficult enemy. It is typical for a powerful boss to force you into defense mode after your PP has been dumped, which makes it difficult to recover any PP for special attacks, especially early in the game. While on the defense turn, pick a character of decent strength and low HP and stop activating their defensive stance during your defense turn. The goal here is to let the enemy beat them up until they fall down, and then leave them unconscious as long as possible, hopefully until they fully recover and can be brought up in hero mode. Once in hero mode your character will glow brightly and be invincible for one full turn (meaning offensive and defensive turns), you will be fully healed and revive with full PP, you will not lose HP or PP for a full turn. It is best to do this if you are confident that your remaining characters can carry the party. If you lose too many players and know you will lose your last standing character, you can always pull them up early. *It is not recommended to bring them up after the defensive turn has started unless it's absolutely necessary (For example, your party will be killed in the next hit if you do not), as this takes off half your benefit. It is much better to wait until you can go through a full defensive turn as invincible to get the full benefit of hero mode. *It is also advised that when a character comes up in Hero mode that you give the entire team point pool to them as they will not run out of PP during their offensive turn. You will also start your next offensive turn with a full PP bar. It is advised to use your special attack until your PP is empty before using the rest of your team. World warp and healing machines On occasion you may find that you've progressed a bit too quickly and are now too low level to really hold your own against a certain area or boss. The best way to solve this is to grind your way up with many battles. Stay in the first map with the world globe, after you run enough battles to deplete all of your PP or take too much damage to continue, go to the globe and teleport back to the area you are in. You will load with full HP and PP for the entire party. Another useful way to do this is with a healing machine, which occurs periodically throughout the game. Seeing one is a likely indicator of a strong boss ahead. Accessories & Blessings =Image gallery= *Please be aware that some versions of Heroes Fantasia have graphics glitches, this may be apparent in some screenshots Please do not redistribute images. Only submit screenshots taken yourself, and not screenshots pulled from the web.